Tom Waltz
Tom Waltz is a writer and editor for IDW Publishing Comics for which he has written for many years there. On July 12th of 2011, it was announced Mr. Waltz was promoted and now holds the first Senior Staff Writer position at IDW Publishing. "IDW Announces New Senior Editor" Related to Ghostbusters He has written the following comics: *Ghostbusters: Volume 6 **Wrote the forward, dated October 2013 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut **Co-Writer *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **But Wait -- There's More! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 **Co-Writer He has edited the following comics: *"Displaced Aggression 1" *"Displaced Aggression 2" *"Displaced Aggression 3" *"Displaced Aggression 4" *"Past, Present, and Future" *"Tainted Love" *"Con-Volution" *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" *"Infestation 1" *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" *IDW Publishing Comics- Ongoing Series **Volume One: All 16 Issues **Volume Two: All 20 Issues **Volume Three: Ghostbusters International #1 to Ghostbusters International #11. *Ghostbusters: Get Real: All 4 Issues *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #1 to Ghostbusters 101 #6 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 *Ghostbusters: Times Scare! *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Deviations *Greatest Hits The New Ghostbusters #1 *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe *Ghostbusters: Dia de Los Muertos *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 to Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5 *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, Answer The Call Ghostbusters, and Extreme Ghostbusters *Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 to Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 **Co-edited with David Mariotte *Ghostbusters Year One Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Year One Issue #4 He has written for the video games: *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime See Also *Interview with Tom Waltz Other Works *Graphic Novels **"Finding Peace" *Video Games **"Silent Hill: Downpour" Early Career Currently External Links *Tom Waltz on Twitter Trivia *The April 29, 2014 edition of "Get To Know Your IDW" revealed: IDW Facebook 4/29/14 **Waltz' favorite IDW series is Ghostbusters. **Waltz' favorite band is probably The Who. **Waltz likes the free coffee, awesome co-workers, and vibrant creative environment at IDW the most. **When not at IDW, Waltz is at home with his wife, children, and dogs. **Waltz is an avid reader *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Tom Waltz makes a cameo as a citizen running from the Gozerian Terror Bear. *On the back page of the newspaper Janine Melnitz is reading on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, there is an article titled "Waltz Calls Vote" is in reference to Tom Waltz. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, the Waltz-Partington Hotel is named after Tom Waltz. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, in panel 1, Tom Waltz makes a cameo on the left walking with Tristan Jones and Erik Burnham *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Waltz's Dining Car is named Tom Waltz. **In panel 2, one of the men seated behind Winston is visually based on Tom Waltz. *On August 9, 2018, Waltz was featured on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #50, the Ghostbusters Comics Team of Dimension TH-151. TomWaltz Tweet 8/9/18 *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 4, the orange menu standee on the table lists Pumpernickel by Tom Waltz for $3.99. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters IDW 20/20, in panel 2, the civilian taking pictures is visually based on Tom Waltz. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters, in panel 1, the Blue Post It note says to call Tom, a nod to Tom Waltz. References Gallery TomWaltzbio.png LupusvilleWaltzSamhainIDW3.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 TomWaltzIDWApril2013.jpg|As seen in April 2013 inserts at end of comic TomErikTristanKasemsIDWV2Issue20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 TomWaltzIDWAnnual2017.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo50TheTeam.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #50 8/9/18 IDWCrewCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TomWaltzIDW2020.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Category:Writers Category:IDW Editors